Virtual Goose: The Movie
by Cali Fan
Summary: This could be a promo for a Virtual Goose film, OR a promo-within-a-promo for a grown-up Arthur spinoff. Either way, enjoy!


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arthur._**

_The front of a TV screen is shown. A green "The Following Movie Has Been Approved For All Audiences" screen flashes for five seconds. Then the trailer starts with a shot of a tree in a green lush forest where the trees are scattered. One can easily tell this film will be half CGI and half live-action._

**Narrator:** Once upon a time…in a place so remote it has never been seen before by anyone…a mother goose _(CGI-rendered)_ laid six eggs. Because of the wildlife economy, the mother had to leave her six gifted children _(shown in CGI)_ and pursue a career of her own. She vowed to return with fame and fortune. But before she could, an evil wind blew the nest out of the tree…

_The nest in shown in the air, tossing in storm wind as the six geese hang on tight._

**Silly Goose:** ABANDON SHIIIIIIIII – I mean – NEEEEEEEEEEEESSST!

…and into the real world.

_A lit-up street of live-action Hollywood is shown on ground-level. Then the six geese get brief screen cards with a short scene of each._

_Plain Goose screen card._

**Plain Goose: **Where are we?

_Smart Goose screen card._

**Smart Goose: **By my calculation we should be approximately 28.6 miles southwest of our forest.

_Stylish Goose screen card._

**Stylish Goose: **Oh. My. Gosh. We are in the land of FAMOUS PEOPLE! _(eyes become stars)_ And that means lots of celebrities and shopping!

_Strong Goose screen card._

**Strong Goose: **_(accidentally gets kicked while walking on a sidewalk and raises his wing-fists)_ Why I oughta _(gets kicked again)_!

_Sporty Goose screen card._

**Sporty Goose: **_("dun-dun-duns" the Rocky theme song while running up steps)_

_Silly Goose screen card._

**Silly Goose:** I don't care what anyone says, you are my QUEEN. _(revealed to be talking to a slice of pepperoni pizza and leaning in for the __kiss__ munch)_

**Narrator: **Now, stuck in a famous city, these geese will have to fend for themselves…(_cue montage of scenes)_

**Paris Hilton: **_(talking to Stylish Goose) _Your clothes. Now that's hot. _(Both pose with duck lips)_

**Strong Goose: **_(talking to Beyonce)_ Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? **Beyonce: **Whoa, how did a talking goose get in my dressing room?

**Plain Goose: **_(sad face) _I'm tired of being the plain, boring one all the time.

**Smart Goose: **Who does the documentaries around here?

**Sporty Goose: **(trapped in a stunt car during a movie chase scene off a bridge) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Narrator:**…and learn the power of the goose. _(scene where all the geese hug) (another montage of scenes)_

**Silly Goose: **ASTEROID!

(CGI asteroid heads for Hollywood in the geese's direction)

**Stylish Goose: **What do we DO?!

**Plain Goose: **Only one thing we can do.

_Screen cuts to black for one second. Eminem and Ludacris do their rap remix of the Hokey Pokey while they and everyone else do the dance._

**You put that left foot in, you put that left foot out  
Put that left foot in, and you shake it all about  
****You do that Hokey Pokey and you turn it all around  
That's what it's all about**

_(During the underlined part:  
_**Narrator (voiceover): **This fall, the goose gets loose!)

_The screen cuts from Eminem and Luda to the geese dancing: Stylish Goose is twerking, Silly Goose does "gangsta leans," and Plain Goose rocks a outfit that looks exactly like Arthur's" thug-life" outfit from the episode "Buster and the Daredevils." Plain Goose starts rapping:_

**Yo it's ya boy Plain Goose, and me and my crew  
WE BUSTIN OUT THE NEST…!**

_The rap continues in the background as the narrator provides a final voiceover, during the final screen card where the film title logo jumps out of the huge cracked CGI egg._

**Narrator: **Virtual Goose: The Movie! In theaters everywhere September 24.

_TV flashes off. Cut to (2D-animated) fourteen-year-olds Arthur Read, Buster Baxter, Francine Frensky, Muffy Crosswire, Alan "The Brain" Powers, and Binky Barnes, all sitting around Arthur's couch with a two-second awkward silence and the most priceless "WTF?!" expressions, still staring at the TV screen._

**Brain:** Well. Even I don't know what the heck I just watched.

**Buster: **It's been a good childhood.

_All stand up and head out of the living room._

**Muffy:** Ugh, tell me about it.


End file.
